1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for imaging objects as a function of their distances from a source location.
The term “imaging” as used herein means representing an object in a manner such that its exterior contour and position are capable of perception. It is not limited to visual perception but instead can refer to a presentation of voltages or other parameters that are detectable and/or recognizable by a computer, processor or other signal responsive apparatus.
2. Discussion Of The Prior Art
In conventional CCD video systems, multiple light sensors are arranged in a rectangular array, each sensor measuring the intensity of light energy it receives from objects in its view. The measured light intensities are converted to corresponding voltages oriented in a raster scan, typically pursuant to the RS-170 video standard or other such standard, to create a video representation for viewing. By using the intensity of light received at the sensors, the system presents a visual image as it would be seen directly, with appropriate shading, texturing, surface patterns, etc. This conventional imaging approach does not provide acceptable depth perception in a viewable image. To provide depth perception it is known to utilize two spaced cameras arranged to provide a stereoscopic view, and then compare and process the two resulting pixilated images with sophisticated computer software. This is an expensive, complex and not always satisfactory arrangement.
For some imaging applications the requirements are only to provide accurate depth or distance information along with a simple outline of viewed objects. Examples of such applications are databases for virtual reality systems, security systems, or any computerized video applications in which depth or distance positions and outer contours of viewed objects are of greater importance than the object texture and shading.